The Difference Between Adam and Blaine
by x.lithium
Summary: Adam will always be second or fifth or seventh place and it doesn't really matter where he ranks because Kurt knows who will always be first, and he isn't really willing to settle for anything less.


**Adam carries Kurt's shopping bags when they go to the mall. **

It's not that Kurt doesn't like shopping with Blaine.

It's just that Kurt is a quick and efficient shopper, he's perfectly happy being in and out of a store in under fifteen minutes. And Blaine, well, Blaine agonizes between the maroon bowtie and the striped bowtie for half an hour, making pained faces as if the decision is actually physically hurting him.

Besides, they both know that Blaine will end up buying both bow ties anyway. They're his _weakness_.

Kurt isn't a damsel in distress, he doesn't need a man to carry around his shopping bags for him. But Kurt definitely doesn't expect to be juggling all five of Blaine's shopping bags when Blaine spots something he wants and literally _drops everything _before darting off.

Then there's the whining. And Kurt doesn't mean whining like the way Rachel whines about Finn. This is full out five-year-old at a history convention whining.

"Kurt, my feet are tired."

"Kurt, I want ice cream. Can we go to the food court?"

"_Kurt_, you're a- you're a- a speed walker. A _speed walker_, that's what you are. My legs aren't as long as yours, Kurt, I can't walk that fast."

"Kurt I think that maybe I'm probably going to die soon."

"Kurt I have to pee!"

"Kurt my feet are _so _tired. They are going to go numb and then fall off and then if you have a foot fetish that you're hiding from me, well, that's too bad because I won't have feet."

"_Kuuurrrrrrttt._"

Blaine is adorable, he really is, but at the mall Kurt is a man with a mission and if some bitch gets that scarf he's wanted for months, which is _finally _on sale, then that is just where Kurt is drawing the line.

But later, after the majority of their shopping is done, Blaine agrees to play model and let Kurt put him in whatever clothes he finds.

After the hot pink disco pants and the leprechaun shoes and the sweater covered in little fishes (_No_, Blaine, you can't buy the sweater. It'd be cute if you were five, but despite what your freakish dependence on juice boxes suggests, you aren't.) Blaine comes out in the forest green pants and tight black sweater that Kurt had picked. The sweater stretches just enough over Blaine's chest and arms that Kurt kind of wants to lick Blaine, because Blaine might not be the biggest, hunkiest guy ever, but god_damn _if he wasn't built well.

The great thing about having parents like Blaine's, is that Blaine's wallet has about four different credit cards with ridiculously high limits. So Blaine buys the jeans and the sweater and four other shirts that hug and stretch and does other wonderful things to Blaine's wonderful, wonderful chest.

And Kurt supposes he can forgive the fish sweater that Blaine snuck in at the cash register, because he would never let Blaine buy him things for no reason at all, so Blaine leaves the unreasonably expensive jeans that Kurt didn't even know Blaine had noticed him drooling over, in the trunk of Kurt's car when he drops Blaine off at home.

**Adam appreciates the classics – not the Disney classics, real classics like Moulin Rouge. **

Kurt has barely finished saying 'Moulin Rouge' when Blaine pulls a face and puts his fingers in his ears and shows his displeasure by kicking the DVD cover off the coffee table, which hey, Kurt doesn't actually mind because now he doesn't have to get up from his place in front of the DVD player to get the DVD.

"It's a classic, Blaine."

"So? Little Mermaid is a Disney _classic_. It says on the cover."

"We wouldn't even need to watch that, you could probably recite the entire movie word to word to me, Blaine."

"No, what? That's- maybe."

"…"

"What about Lion King? Oh, I just, can't, wait, to be kiiiiing!"

"…"

"Beauty and the Beast?"

"Whoever puts the DVD in gets to decide, Blaine."

Which is clearly a mistake, because the next thing Kurt knows, a pillow is smacking him in the side of his face and Blaine is tackling him to the floor. Blaine straddles his back and uses his knees to pin Kurt's arms down until: "Aha! Success! The reign of Disney will never end!"

Kurt sulks and refuses to cuddle Blaine for the entire movie. It really isn't that bad because he actually hasn't seen Tangled yet, although Blaine clearly has, judging by the way he belts out every word perfectly in tune to every song with Rapunzel.

Okay, maybe Kurt lets Blaine snuggle him a _little _after Blaine stares at him with the hugest puppy eyes and sings _I See the Light _to him. He's only human, after all, not even Kurt Hummel can resist the combined power of Disney and one Blaine Warbler Anderson.

**Adam doesn't rip Kurt's shirts. **

Blaine is passionate lover. He's a hickey-leaving, skin-scratching, hair-tugging lover.

Kurt is pretty sure they will never be able to do anything sexual as long as there's another person in the house, because Blaine is _vocal_. He isn't overly moan-ey, and he doesn't shriek or squeal or anything weird like that, but he grunts and his voice goes low and deep and rumbly and he just _talks_. Blaine keeps up a constant stream of words and directions and praise like _God Kurt your cock is so pretty _and _just wanna fuck you so hard- so hard you'll scream my name _and _gonna make you feel so good gonna make you come all over yourself, so hot baby_.

And Blaine makes good on his promises, fucking Kurt so deep and hard and tender and it is _so good_.

When Kurt wakes up from his nap, sticky and naked and feeling the beginnings of the comfortable soreness that always comes after sex, he sees his shirt hanging off the corner of Blaine's lamp.

He picks it up, analyzing it critically. The material of the shirt is wrinkled where Blaine's hand has probably twisted and yanked at it, and all the buttons except for one had been ripped off the shirt and were probably scattered around the room.

Kurt sighs, because that had been one of his favourite shirts and now it will be joining the six other shirts that had been mutilated beyond saving by Blaine's grabby hands.

Blaine chuckles from behind him on the bed, warm and sleepy.

"Sorry, babe. I'll try not to be so rough with your clothes next time."

Kurt just turns and glares at Blaine, because _yeah, right_.

"Want a blow job as an apology?" Blaine grins cockily, and really it's Kurt's own fault for moaning so loud and telling Blaine just how _good _he is in bed when Blaine is above and pushing into him and driving him crazy.

"You're lucky you're so good in bed, just about the only thing I love more than clothes is orgasms."

"What about me?" teases Blaine as he kisses his way down Kurt's stomach.

Kurt just rolls his eyes and makes Blaine shut up.

A week later, Kurt finds the shirt on a hanger in his closet. It's perfectly ironed and the buttons are sewn back on. The thread is clearly white and not cream, like his shirt and one of the buttons is a little off center, but Kurt loves the shirt a little more.

**Adam is good with directions. Also balloons don't distract him. **

"Hello-"

"Kurt, I'm _lost_!"

"Blaine? I thought you just went to get a drink?"

"I _did_," Blaine moans, and Kurt can practically picture his frown, "But then there was a teal balloon, and I know this is a carnival and they probably have all sorts of balloons but I've never seen a _teal _balloon before—they're usually like, blue or green? Not teal—and it was floating and I was walking and watching it float and now, now I'm _lost_ and there's an elephant staring at me. Elephants are _big_, Kurt, and I'm pretty tiny. It probably wants to walk over here and stomp on me and maybe eat me, Kurt."

Kurt laughs, because he distinctly remembers Blaine telling him that elephants are herbivores that same morning.

"Don't _laugh _at me, Kurt! You know how bad I am with directions."

Blaine did truly have a horrible sense of directions, Kurt had quickly learned that despite Blaine's well put together appearance, he still sometimes managed to wander down the wrong hall at Dalton. If it wasn't for his GPS, Blaine would probably have managed to drive to Canada on one of his trips from Westerville to Lima.

"Okay, stay where you are, Blaine, and describe it to me. I'll come find you."

**Adam doesn't leave his shoes at the doorway. **

Blaine has a lot of shoes, and he leaves them all lying at the doorway of his bedroom.

Kurt had tripped over them a lot and tried to help rearrange them when Blaine's room had been new and foreign to him. Now, Kurt barely looks down as he steps over the many pairs lying by the door. In fact, it's the lone pair of combat boots standing toe by toe, out of the way at the corner of Blaine's closet that catches Kurt's attention.

It's one of Blaine's favourites, and the fact that they aren't toed off and left at the door is odd, so Kurt picks them up to see if Blaine had broken them. He'd bought them only two months ago, but Kurt supposed that with all the twirling and jumping that Blaine did on a daily basis, the lifespan of his shoes wasn't very long.

When one of the shoes rattles, Kurt empties it upside down without thinking. Eight brooches tumble into his hand and Kurt wonders if maybe Blaine is planning on replacing his beloved bowtie collection with brooches, before he spots the thunder bolt brooch that Kurt had shown Blaine a picture of.

"_Kurt! _Those were supposed to be a surprise for our anniversary!" Blaine whines, from where he's just entered the room, looking extremely displeased with Kurt's discovery. "You weren't supposed to see those! That's why I hid them in my shoe and put them the one place you wouldn't trip over them."

Kurt laughs, because in theory it's a good idea.

"I probably wouldn't have found them if you'd hid them in the shoes and left them sprawled by the door, but thank you, Blaine, I love them even if they are a week early."

Kurt tugs Blaine forward for a kiss, but Blaine merely pats him on the shoulder, shoving the boot into Kurt's hands. "Here, have them. I have to find something even better now," he says, looking thoughtful. "At least I know where I'll hide the ring when I propose to you."

**Adam is tall. **

Kurt likes tall guys.

Blaine is a good inch shorter than Kurt, but he tries damn hard to put himself in situations where he's taller. He stands straight and sits on the armrest of the couch and even tippytoes a little sometimes.

No, the shoes he wears aren't _heels_, but if they happen to have a slightly thicker heel that adds a quarter inch of height to him, well that's just a bonus.

When they cuddle, Blaine is always the big spoon.

There's no denying their height different when they dance, but Blaine leads anyway. Dancing with Blaine's chin tucked over his shoulder, Kurt buries his face in Blaine neck and leans his cheek against Blaine's ear and they fit together perfectly.

Kurt thinks that even if he could, he wouldn't change Blaine's height.

(Ironically, Blaine's growth spurt in his freshman year at college doesn't agree with Kurt and Blaine is smug and entirely too pleased with himself when he is _finally _taller than Kurt, but they fit pretty damn well together then, too.)

**Adam doesn't cry. **

No matter how many times he rereads the book, when he gets to the part where Snape dies, Blaine cries. He doesn't just tear up and sniffle a little, he full out _bawls. _

Blaine grips to the book much to close to his face and cries and moans and occasionally, wails about how misunderstood and selfless and underappreciated Snape is and how all he wanted was to be able to love Lily _always _and how Dumbledore manipulated his feelings because he's a little bitch, no, Blaine doesn't care that Dumbledore is dead he's still a little bitch.

After the worst of the crying is over, Blaine crawls over with the book to where Kurt is stretched out across the couch with his laptop. He puts the laptop away just as Blaine drags himself onto the couch and flops on top of Kurt to cuddle and snuffle into Kurt.

He clings onto Kurt with his entire body, rubbing his face against Kurt's cheek.

"I just have so many _feelings_, okay, Kurt?"

"Kay," says Kurt, running his fingers into Blaine's hair and burying his face in his boyfriend's neck and inhaling.

Blaine is wet with tears and sniffly, but warm and snuggly and so pliant on top of Kurt's body.

"He just loved Lily a lot, and even though he was a Slytherin, he _totally _had some Gryffindor in him, because like, Gryffindor: Where Dwell the Brave at Heart, you know? And he was definitely brave, facing Voldemort all to save Lily's son. And I just- I just love you a lot too, okay Kurt? If you got killed by a crazyman, I would totally put myself in danger to save your son. I mean, I would probably get killed in the process of trying to save you first, but you get it, right?"

Kurt just hugs his arms tighter around Blaine, lets himself be lulled to sleep by his boyfriend's warmth.

* * *

Adam is all calm eyes and beanies and small, polite smiles. Adam is cordial with his parents, doesn't hyperventilate and stress and practically pull out his curls the night before exams. Not that Adam's hair is even curly; his hair is straight and soft and manageable, not a drop of hair gel in sight.

When Kurt is just frankly tired and exhausted at the end of the day, he can quite seriously say 'fuck off' to Adam and not have to worry about hurting his feelings, because Adam isn't clingy or needy and understands the concept of personal space perfectly well.

Also Adam wears socks. White, beige, or black socks that are perfectly respectable, and not bright orange or cat faces.

"Tell me I'm wrong and I'll stay," says Adam. (He isn't even pretending to be angry. Adam doesn't get angry.)

Adam can even navigate the Dewey decimal system in NYADA's student library, can find any book that Kurt wants, even the ones on the fourth floor.

"Tell me you don't already know that you two end up together," says Adam. "And I'll stay."

But Adam will always be second or fifth or seventh place and it doesn't really matter where he ranks because Kurt knows who will always be first, and he isn't really willing to settle for anything less.

"Don't waste your time, Kurt." Says Adam, "Don't use other people to try and make up for how he hurt you. Talk to him, fix it, work on it. You were lucky enough to find him at sixteen, other people are still out there searching."

Adam even turns around to wave goodbye and make sure the loft door doesn't slam on his way out.

Kurt calls Blaine as soon as Adam leaves.

When Blaine bursts through the same door a few hours later, the door is flung open so hard it slams against the wall and sends ones of Rachel's vases crashing to the floor. Blaine kicks off his shoes and leaves them lying at the door and he is wearing mismatched socks, both bright and ridiculous. He kicks the coffee table in his rush to Kurt and nearly stabs Kurt in the eye with a finger when he practically throws himself at Kurt and hugs him tight. He stumbles and babbles and cries and tells Kurt that he's sorry he's late but he got on the wrong subway and left the flowers he bought Kurt in the elevator and that he just loves Kurt so much.

Later, after they talk and eat dinner and go for a walk and hold hands and look at each other ridiculously in love, Blaine rips another one of Kurt's shirts.

* * *

There's a lot of Adam-bashing out there which prompted me to write this! I obviously don't want Kadam to happen but I'd like to think that Adam's a good guy at least. Plus we all know that Klaine is endgame anyway ;) Leave me a comment! x


End file.
